


For You

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Wanda doesn't know why she came back, doesn't know why she would risk it, but she's going with her gut.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing Spent or Voyeuristic Tendencies, I wrote this. lol

“For You”

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda couldn’t explain why she was back. Coming here was stupid, asking for trouble, really. The Compound was no longer a safe space, and considering how easily that space had been ruined, had it ever truly been safe?

So it was stupid to come back here, but the impulse to return had become stronger than the urge to stay away, so she’d slipped away from what remained of her team and made her way back. Finding a way in had been simple for someone who’d lived there for a year. She’d spent hours wandering the Compound. She knew every nook and cranny of the place.

It was silent, far too silent. She was used to noise, the sounds of superheroes living their lives and support staff making that possible, but now the place was eerily empty. Her footsteps echoed, her breathing too loud in the halls. In the silence she could hear the ghosts of times that seemed long past now, laughter and music and a gentle, melodic voice...

“Wanda?”

Lost in her thoughts, it took a moment for her to realize that voice hadn’t been in her head. She swung around to face Vision, saw his brow crinkled in confusion, a frown marring his smooth lips. Her heart started to pound in her chest, and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides to hide their shaking. Vision’s eyes flicked to them, but he showed no signs of fear or wariness, only that same sweet concern.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he approached. She should’ve been scared, should’ve been running. Surely he would capture her and return her to the Raft. She should’ve been prepared to fight.

But her heart was pounding, her breathing speeding up, and it wasn’t because of fear.

“I...,” her voice trailed off. What could she say when she didn’t understand her own motivations? He was so close now, almost invading her space, looking at her with eyes that shone with emotion.

“I am... so glad to see you,” he said, and she felt the tips of his fingers ghost across her cheek. She shivered and sucked in a quick breath, that simple touch igniting something inside her. He seemed to feel it too, as his gaze sharpened and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“Wanda,” he breathed, and the dam broke. Their bodies surged, bringing them crashing together as if they’d always meant to be that way. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck and he lifted her, hands gripping her ass and pulling her up effortlessly until she could bring her legs up around his waist. _This_. _This_ is what she’d come for, what she’d _yearned_ for for longer than she cared to admit. This is why she couldn’t stay away.

They devoured each other, all hungry kisses and greedy hands. He pinned her against the wall, braced on his hips, her center meeting his hard length as he used the leverage to free his hands to explore her. His hands slid up her shirt, maneuvered her bra to free her breasts and then pulled at her hardened nipples, making her gasp.

His chest was firm under his clothes, so much harder than any human man could be, and when he phased his clothes away she explored the lines of flesh and vibranium that so enamored her. Her tongue running along the smooth edges made him groan and shudder, and her teeth in his neck made him grip her so tightly she knew she would bruise, and it felt so goddamn good she did it again.

But when he pulled her panties to the side he paused, his gaze searching, and she reached between them to position his tip at her entrance. Her gesture was enough confirmation, and he pushed inside her slow and sure, not stopping until he was completely buried in her tight, wet heat.

Wanda had never felt so filled and fulfilled, the stretch of him inside her both painful and sweet. God, she hadn’t had sex in years, and never like this, never this good, never with a man quite this big. He was so hard inside her, unyielding, and her head fell against his shoulder as he began to move.

He fucked her with hard, short strokes, as if he couldn’t bear to be outside of her pussy for more than a moment, and she felt it too. She needed him deep, desperately wanted him to punish her with his cock, to fuck her so hard she would be ruined for any other man. She would want no one but him ever again.

He was chanting her name, hips speeding up, and he tangled his hand in her hair to pull her head back and kiss her as they came together again and again. A lot was hidden by her skirt, but the wet sounds of their joining and her gasping breaths filled the empty halls with their own type of music.

“Vis... Vision... _Oh_...,” she cried as the rising tide of pleasure took her over the edge and she shook and bucked wildly in his arms. With a loud groan of his own, his pulled her hard onto his cock, burying himself as deep as he could go, and she felt him throbbing and twitching impossibly inside of her.

She trailed soft kisses along his jaw as he came down from his high until he turned his head and met her lips.

“I came for you,” she told him. “I didn’t know it, but I came for you.”


End file.
